


Прошляпила

by Eltendo



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Antagonists 2020, Канон: Муми-тролль и комета, Персонаж: Морра, и рубины
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltendo/pseuds/Eltendo
Summary: В качестве откупа Морре отдают Шляпу Волшебника, которая превращает вишни в рубины.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Прошляпила

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетическое АУ

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/kcjumn0gq7q1wvn/%21IMG_20200720_173329.png)


End file.
